FOMO-OPUP/Lost in the Woods
FOMO-OPUP/Lost in the Woods is the sixth episode of the third season in the Trolls: The Beat Goes On! series. It premiered in August 24, 2018. Synopsis FOMO-OPUP Guy Diamond enlists the Snack Pack to hunt down Nova Swift's next pop-up party. Lost in the Woods Lost in Troll Forest, Poppy and Archer must learn to trust each other. Plot FOMO-OPUP Guy starts off explaining the story that recent pop-up parties run by Nova Swift have randomly been popping up. Trolls would be going about their day and suddenly a party would appear. The parties are an experience of a life time, but you have to be in the right place at the right time or you miss out. Guy Diamond, Satin and Chenille, Biggie and Mr. Dinkles, as well as Cooper, are all missing out and suffering from "FOMO-OPUP" or "Fear of missing out on Pop up parties". Poppy tells them they should be at the stargazing club for fun and their suffering from "MOOTBS" or "Missing out on this beautiful sky". As Guy Diamond starts to admire the sky, DJ Suki appears and tells them that there is a pop-up party happening right now. Guy states nature is lame and runs off to the party. Poppy tells them if they miss out on something cool don't come crying to her, in the background a planet eclipses the sun then gets destroyed. They arrive just as the party ends, and the Trolls leaving express how they feel different. Guy runs up to Nova and begs her to tell them where the next pop up party will occur but she notes that telling would rob it of its meaning. She explains that a party being watched, doesn't pop. As Biggie comforts his friends, Branch states that he is wrong. Branch had been on his way to the Stargazing Club when the pop-up party just occurred, with him being there to witness it. Branch tells Guy he has to attend one before going home to re-think his life. The group tries to figure out how to attend a party but as Nova stated a watched party never pops, but Guy thinks that maybe it will if it doesn't know it is being watched. Guy tells Cooper to put a tail on her, which he almost does then remembers Guy stating that means follow her. Biggie is set as the groups eyes, and follows her taking pictures, until a butterfly distracts him and he starts taking photos of that instead. The twins distract Nova while DJ Suki plants a bug on her. They listen to the bug later and here that Nova plans to make the pop-up party occur at the ice cream stand tomorrow. Before they can get the time, the bug falls goes dead - or falls asleep they are apparently very unreliable. The group turns to Guy who states they don't know when the party is going to happen but they do know where, so all they have to do is a stake out. They arrive and stakeout the ice cream stand and are excited about waiting. Night falls and the party still hasn't popped. Biggie is worried about Cooper who has gone for hours without doing anything silly and is getting stir crazy with boredom. Cooper is having to fight the urge to be silly. The twins try to keep Cooper under control while they continue to wait. Nova arrives at that moment and is about to pop the party in 30 seconds, but Cooper is proving so hard to control DJ Suki and Biggie have had to join in. The group fails to control Cooper and Cooper sees Biggie as a woopee cushion. He leaps at Biggie revealing the group has been watching Nova and Nova realises she is being watched. She immediately leaves. The group considers going to the Stargazing club instead but the bug wakes up. Nova had a second location planned in case. Desperate to meet the second location, the group steals the Ice Cream Stands bug and goes after her. As they do so, the sound of the ice cream bug attracts a Trolls all around them and their followed by a mob of hungry Trolls. The bug crashes eventually and the group ends up at the Stargazing club. Defeated, they decide that rather then chasing the fun, they'll have fun at the moment and take part in the stargazing club. So they settle down to watch the night sky. The bug picks up Nova saying the alternative location which turns out to be the stargazing club. The group of friends finally gets to attend a pop-up party. Episode Notes *Usually, Poppy is the one to tell the opening scene scrapbook, but for this episode, Guy Diamond tells it. *The scrapbook introductions are not without their share of darkness, this one featured a Troll dying and becoming a ghost. *In the subtitles, Sky Toronto is not acknowledged, when he whistles it says "Troll Whistles". Character Appearances Trolls *Poppy *Branch *Smidge *Satin and Chenille *Guy Diamond *Cooper *Nova Swift *Biggie *DJ Suki *Sky Toronto Other *Mr. Dinkles Episode Ranking How good was "FOMO-OPUP"? 1 stars (awful episode) 2 stars (bad episode) 3 stars (it was okay) 4 stars (good episode) 5 stars (awesome episode) Lost in the Woods Biggie, Smidge, Poppy and Branch are discussing how Creek has missed every shift with Archer so far. Poppy believes something big must happen to bond with Archer similar to how her and Branch bonded in Trolls, Branch reminds her they almost died and sheds a tear for the memory. They open up the Fun Dungeon and find Archer has escaped. Archer is escaping but Smidge, Biggie, Poppy and Branch are hot on his heels, they split up to cover more ground and Poppy locates Archer. During the escape, Archer runs into the tunnels of Certain Death, Death, Death and falls deep into the Forrest bringing Poppy with him. The pair are now lost in Fearsome Forest, Poppy lights up her hair to make it glow. Poppy suggests they work together to escape, but Archer runs off as his trying to run away, she sits down and starts counting how long before he returns. He warns of terrible things in the darkness. A Spider warns the pair that there is only one road out of the forest. This path leads to Certain Death, Poppy suggests saying it as "Certain Death, death, death" just how Cloud Guy had said it and the spider prefers the way she says it. Archer is worried, but Poppy starts to recap the Trolls movie again and realises this might be the bonding moment she needs with Archer. Poppy walks off when Archer doesn't want to be friends, leaving him in the dark and out of fear he follows her. Archer is getting more and more frustrated at the proposed future things he and the Troll will be doing once their friends. While trying to get out of the forest Archer does everything to avoid being friends with Poppy while she persists on trying to bond with him. Eventually all the bonding attempts get to him and he snaps at her, telling her the only reason she is trying to bond is to save the village. He states that she doesn't actually care about him at all. Poppy ensures him she does care, but Archer states people will always turn on you. Poppy asks him if this happened to him, guessing the Party Crashers were behind it. She helps him climb a cliff and finds a "way out" sign. As he grabs a torch Sir Tandeth appears causing him to be startled. He asks Sir Tandeth if he is the Certain Death the spider warned about and the knight confirms that for some reason people always mix him up with Certain Death. Archer rubs out the "way out" sign as Sir Tandeth leads him to safety. However, to get out of the forest Archer actually needs to pass Certain Death, who turns out to be a westling pro. Certain Death is beating Archer at fighting, Poppy steps in and rescues him, having found Archer despite his attempts to stop her following her. Risking her life for him, Certain Death is knocked off a cliff. Having proven that yes, she does care about Archer, he admits defeat. Poppy wants to hug him but forces herself into a handshake. As she boasts about the other Trolls being happy to hear he finally bond, Archer remembers something important. Branch is about to send out a search party as she arrives. As the Trolls celebrate her return she tells Branch that there is another concern. Archer reveals that a second scout was in the village posing as a Troll. By now the other scout as already summoned the Party Crashers. Before Poppy can set up defences, the Party Crashers arrive. Episode Notes *Story mentions that Poppy and Branch originally bonded in Trolls saving everyone from the Bergens. Character Appearances Trolls *Poppy *Branch *Biggie *Smidge *DJ Suki Other *Archer Pastry *Sir Tandeth *Certain Death Episode Ranking How good was "Lost In The Woods"? 1 stars (awful episode) 2 stars (bad episode) 3 stars (it was okay) 4 stars (good episode) 5 stars (awesome episode) Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes With Cliffhangers